


Cruce

by ohmykhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Café, Consentimiento, Edades legales, M/M, Tsuna muy coqueto, Tsunayoshi nunca ha sido Dame, sin llamas, sin mafia, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmykhr/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Ha visto personas realmente atractivas a lo largo de su vida, pero ese hombre es simplemente... Hermoso. Debe invitarlo a salir, enserio, ese tipo de hermosura solo se encuentra una vez en la vida.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Encuentros





	Cruce

**Author's Note:**

> ¡KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano!
> 
> Este es un OS ubicado en un mundo sin Vongola y sin llamas de última voluntad, siendo más universitario o casual, con un Tsuna mucho más confiado que en el canon (y más viejo, ciertamente) y un poco descarado al coquetear.

Una de las actividades favoritas de Angelo Greco ( _Reborn_ para todos, muchas gracias) es, sin duda alguna, sentarse en la cafetería cercana a su universidad y observar a los transeúntes caminar de un lado a otro. La mayoría de veces se entretiene bastante, en especial en épocas como esta, en donde los extranjeros tienden a viajar a la concurrida y siempre bulliciosa Milán para visitar a sus familiares.

Esta cafetería es todo un sueño para él: cafés de calidad, postres que complementan el sabor de sus cafés favoritos, la atención/amabilidad necesaria por parte de los empleados, precios bajos y una vista espectacular a la calle principal de la zona. Como diría Luce: todo lo que su alma necesita.

–Oh –susurra de improviso, agarrando con fuerza su taza, mirando fijamente al castaño de gabardina gris, pantalones negros, camisa blanca y zapatos negros que mira su teléfono con atención, al parecer leyendo algo –. Es…

Pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar para sí mismo o de intentar levantarse el misterioso chico de cabello esponjoso, piel morena, ojos preciosos y labios tentadores se ha ido.

Y ni siquiera puede preguntar su nombre o pedirle su número de teléfono.

–Maldición.

Por otra parte, el moreno de encantadora apariencia camina con rapidez hacia su destino, insultándose mentalmente por, de nuevo, perder el tiempo en la pastelería de Kyoko. ¡Va tan tarde a esa reunión importante!

Después de unos minutos de todos los pasos largos que su metro sesenta le permite, llega a La Universidad de Milán. Se identifica con el guardia, y corre hasta la oficina del director.

–¡Buenas tardes, director Susco! Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino.

–Buenas tardes, señor Sawada. No se preocupe, llega justo a tiempo.

Y un par de horas más tarde está saliendo del campus con su gabardina en el brazo y una carpeta con toda la información que debe saber sobre su nuevo trabajo como profesor universitario de historia, música y lenguas extranjeras.

–Este ha sido un día movido –suspira cuando camina de nuevo por la calle principal, estirándose un poco para alivianar su cuerpo –, creo que se me antoja algo dulce. Pero Kyoko ya debe de estar cerrando… ¿Tal vez esa cafetería sea una buena idea? No me molestaría un mocca.

Espera al cambio de luz en el semáforo peatonal y cruza la calle, tarareando alguna canción del último recital de piano de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Es en ese momento, cuando pone un pie sobre la acera de la tienda, que su respiración se queda atrapada en su garganta… Ese hombre de traje negro, fedora de igual color, tez casi dorada, patillas rizadas, mirada calculadora y labios brillantes es jodidamente sublime. Como acto reflejo lo toma del brazo cuando pasa por su lado, sin siquiera medir sus palabras cuando abre la boca.

–Te invito a un café.

Puede ver como el hombre lo mira con desprecio al principio, pero que, para su grata sorpresa, una sonrisa coqueta se instala en su rostro.

–Sería un placer.

Más tarde Reborn se asegurará de agradecerle a Fon por mantenerlo cerca de la calle principal.

Después de una disculpa por parte del castaño y una risita coqueta del otro, están sentados en uno de los sillones de la cafetería, riéndose de un chiste terriblemente malo que uno de los dos acaba de contar.

–¡Oh! Olvidé presentarme –nota el profesor después de calmar su risa –. Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna. –le muestra una sonrisa suave a su acompañante mientras toma su mano y la besa con galantería.

Ante el acto el pelinegro no puede evitar que un pequeño sonrojo cubra sus mejillas. El chico es bueno. –Un gusto conocerte, Tsuna. Soy Angelo Greco, y no dudes en llamarme si quieres otra cita.

Sonrisas satisfechas se asientan en ambos rostros. El curso que está tomando la cita es sumamente interesante.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que quiero otra cita –comenta el castaño después de pagar por sus postres y bebidas –. Eres un encanto, Angelo. Sería tonto de mi parte no invitarte a salir a cenar mañana, ¿No crees?

–Sería bastante tonto, si te soy sincero –una risa traviesa brota de su garganta cuando toma a Tsuna por la cintura, depositando un beso en su mejilla –. En tu bolsillo trasero está mi número de teléfono. Esperaré tu llamada, lindo. –susurra en su oreja, antes de despedirse con otro beso, esta vez en la comisura de sus labios.

–¡Nos vemos mañana! –le grita Tsuna cuando reacciona, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho. Angelo agita su mano, perdiéndose en la multitud.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando por fin llega a su apartamento, el castaño guarda el número de teléfono de su nueva conquista y, luego de una llamada telefónica a su madre para contarle de su nuevo trabajo, le escribe a Angelo, enviándole la ubicación del restaurante en el que será su próximo encuentro.

En menos de cinco minutos obtiene una respuesta. “¿Algo que quieras hacer después de nuestra cena?”, “Ir por un trago, tal vez” responde de inmediato. Frunce el ceño después de enviar ese mensaje, ¿El chico es mayor de edad al menos? En sus planes de vida no está meterse con un adolescente.

Pero antes de que pueda despejar su duda, su tono de llamada rompe el silencio de su habitación, con el nombre de Ángel brillando en la pantalla.

–Buenas noches, lindo –una voz de barítono llena su mente, derritiendole. Enserio desea que no sea menor de edad–. Esto sonará raro, pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

Una carcajada sale de lo más profundo de su ser, ¿En serio? –Oh por… ¿Puedes leer mentes o algo así? –después de reírse un poco más, contesta –Tengo treinta y dos años. ¿Tienes al menos más de veinte?

–Veinticinco para ser exactos –hay un corto silencio al otro lado de la línea –. Siete años de diferencia… No está mal, ¿Te molesta?

–Para nada. Es un alivio que no seas menor de edad, sería muy triste no poder salir más con una belleza como tú.

–Eres bastante adulador, me gusta.

–Es imposible no serlo. Tu hermosura me inspira bastante.

Coquetean descaradamente un rato más, hasta que es hora de dormir. Ambos bostezando ya, con el cansancio del día obligando a sus cuerpos a recostarse en la cama para unas merecidas horas de sueño.

–Descansa, lindo.

–Que duermas bien, Ángelo.

Tsunayoshi realmente espera que todo salga a pedir de boca... Tiene un muy buen presentimiento con respecto a su próxima cita.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por darle un oportunidad a este one-shot.
> 
> Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en comentarla.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
